The New England Republic
The New England Republic''' '' "The New England Republic has rised from the ashes, of the old America, we will grow again into the New United American Republic, when we get there we will know what will happen to the US. But for now is our peak we will help the American People & save them from the lying US Government". - Kyle Barter speaking to Alex Bousquet, Destiny Harvey & Virginia McGillis & the rest of Oak Hill High School. '' ''The New England Republic was founded by Grand Commander Kyle Barter, James Thomas, Luke Heartsome, & Alex Bousquet. '' ''The New England Republic was founded on the day after Valentine's Day 2019. On February 15th, 2019 when President Donald Trump informed the US about the US Government shutdown. After a few weeks he was told by protesters and some Anti-Government Groups to lift it. and he didn't lift it at all. He was warned and he didn't take it seriously. So militias & anti-government groups teamed up to make an Army for the Wolf Resistance which was the Pre-New England Republic or formally known as the New England Resistance. On February 22nd, 2019. The Wolf Resistance along with the Maine State National Guard attacked the City of Augusta, Maine's Capital. The 2nd American Revolution was a very bloody war with WR (Wolf Resistance taking all of Maine, New Hampshire & parts of Vermont). by March 5th have of New England was in the NER's control (NER = New England Republic). By April 16th,2019 the NER had Boston surrounded. By April 23rd-April 25th the Battle of Boston happened. By May 15th,2019. The New England Republic was declared by President James Henry. The New England Constitution was made & signed on May 11th,2019. '' ''The Country is also a Presidential System. The highest rank or role is Grand Commander. This role is like the emperor of Japan is only allowed to observe, but since Kyle Barter is Grand Commander this role does have power but is also an observer. '' ''The Government is a Nationalist, Patriotism, Federal Republic the Capital in Boston and is the largest city too. The New England Republic has advanced technology by 2020. Where the tech in the military was a little bit better than the United State's. Like the NER's VTOL Tech & Tank Tech & finally medical tech was advanced too. In 2020 Russia & China helped out the New England Republic in with Radar, VTOL, Tank (MBT), & other techs like medical, & Information tech. '' The Battle of Boston '' The Battle of Boston was a fierce bloody battle. It started on April 23rd & ended on April 25th. But Grand Commander Kyle Barter didn't want to destroy Boston they want to keep the city in good condition so they don't have to fix the city & having to fix their bridges. But Boston was attacked by the Yankee Division or the 3rd New England Army or Division. But 10th Regiment (The Fishermen), 23rd Division & the 1st Division (All Americans). Attacked Boston but they caused Minor to Mid-Core Damage to the City & Minor damage to the State Capital Building. But one of the bridges into Downtown Boston was severally damaged, but the Republic tried to make sure the bridges didn't get damaged. But after the Battle of Boston & Boston was taken by the New England Republic, then they declared the New England Republic a real country on May 15th,2019. Southern New England Offensive '' The Southern New England Offensive was planned by Grand Commander Kyle Barter & Alex ''Bousquet. They planned this Offensive with the top New England General who was Grand General Thomas Hark who planned it out with them in order to take Rhode Island & Connecticut from the US. Their Offensive was planned to start on May 25th,2019. The plan went through the New England Military High Command & so the Offensive started on May 25th, were the Northern Army Group & the Central New England Army Group & The Southern Cape Cod Army Group Lined up at 10:35 P.M. At 11:15 P.M. just almost an hour later, The New England Special Forces 1st Division (The Wolfs) crossed the defense line and taking out anti-vehicle & anti-tank hedgehogs & barbwire was destroyed. The New England Republic also got 100-200 Airplanes 100 Multi-Role Jets, 50 Attack Craft & 50 Transports. They also got Blackhawk Helicopters, they got 150 UH-60's & 50 Hueys & 15 Chinooks. But the NER Spearheaded through enemy lines. The NER's goals was to reach Stanford Connecticut. By late May the NER Armed Forces had told high command to make the goal date longer into the month, from June 3rd,2019 to June 15t or June 21st,2019. They did make there goal at the Battle of Newport, Rhode Island, & Stanford. '